mc_centralfandomcom-20200215-history
KitPvP
|plots= |renovated= }} is one of the game modes of Minecraft Central. It was added 25th February 2014. The goal of KitPvP is to gain money from kills and with that money upgrade your weaponry and armor to get even better at PvP. There have been 3 resets to the KitPvP servers. There used to be a total of 4 KitPvP servers, 3 of which were added 1st March 2015. Nowadays there is one main lobby and one rotating map. General Info Players kill other players to gain money and using that money they can buy new armor and weaponry. There are kits for each Donator rank and in addition, there are two kits for everyone to use. These are the Kit Recruit and Kit Potions. There are trading rooms, a shop, enchanting stations and item disposal signs in all of the spawns of the KitPvP servers. The item selector of KitPvP is an Iron helmet. It used to be an Iron sword before. The NPC in the Lobbies is a fighter with a Diamond sword in his hand. All data is linked between the KitPvP servers. Resets And Renovations The KitPvP servers were reset on the 21st of December 2015. This added 3 brand new maps and reset all the statistics and inventories of the players. Another reset happened on the 2nd of December 2016. This reduced the number of KitPvP servers to 1 that consists of the main spawn and 3 maps. One of these maps is new, and both of the old maps were edited a bit. The shop is now located in the main spawn. In addition to this, an auction house was added. Kits were edited and repair signs were added to the shop. The third reset happened on the 4th of October 2017. A new spawn and trading rooms were added and the amount of maps was reduced to one. The map rotates from one map to another after each restart. A new scoreboard layout was introduced, telling the player their kill/death ratio. Loot protection was also added. In addition there were some bug fixes. On 9th October 2017 KOTH battles were added to KitPvP. The potion durations of Strength, Fire Resistance and Speed were changed to 8:00 instead of 3:00. Maps Each KitPvP server used to have its own map. Nowadays there is 1 server with 1 map that roates. KitPvP 1.0 Maps All KitPvPs: - Original Map by Administrators KitPvP 2.0 Maps KitPvP 1: - Refined Era by Savage_Hotdog, xPerplexinq, Lukas12137, Anyth, Highscores, Admonish and Zynntastic. KitPvP 2: - Desert Canyon by Barnaynay and Zestia. KitPvP 3: - Mystic Shadows by beastyboy1029, xCorymbus, Anyth and TheWaffleUnicorn. KitPvP 4: - Original Map by Administrators KitPvP 3.0 Maps Map 1: - Lake Phantom - (Dryrock Lakebed at the time of the reset) Map 2: - Fantasy Village (Original Map) Map : - Desert Canyon KitPvP 4.0 Maps 1: Fantasy Village (Original Map) 2: Desert Canyon 3. Dryrock Lakebed Donator Advantages Search for a rank to see the perks Donators get on . Voting Rewards These rewards listed here are given when the user votes on all 4 sites. In addition, they get 4 Voting Keys. * $100 In-Game * 400 EXP (20 Levels) * 4 Super Golden Apples Treasure Chests See Treasure Chests for the information. Category:Gamemodes